Preach, Elsa
by Kylink
Summary: Finals are rolling around, and Elsa cannot take anymore of the constant stress looming around her. That is, until her professor says something that sets her off, and she can't "hold it back anymore." CollegeAU; Warnings: moments of OOCness and strong language (definitely not for the kiddies). Rating might get bumped up to M.


Beads of cold sweat dripped from her brow and onto her paper as she struggled to keep pace with the professor's ranting. Her pencil moved at a speed so fast that she could practically smell the smoke coming from the graphite. Her trusty writing hand was starting to cramp, but she couldn't give up now. Not when the professor was going over all of the material that was going to be on this final exam. She wasn't doing so well in this class as it is, and this was her last attempt to bring her grade up to a feasible C plus. She only needed to make a 95.

_Only a 95._

Elsa's frantic writing came to a sudden halt as she looked over what she had written down. No doubt this short break in her attention would cost her dearly, but at least Anna was taking notes on her computer. She could get them from her later. If only her own stupid laptop hadn't decided to shut down and never come back on…

She had already used up four pages in her notebook, front to back, and the professor was only thirty minutes into his lecture. She caught something that could be potentially important, so she decided to quickly highlight it before taking anymore notes.

"Now, onto buffers…" The professor said. "Pay close attention because there will be quite a few problems on this test."

The highlighter fell to the floor as Elsa prepared to scribble more notes. Buffer problems was where she struggled the most in this chemistry class. She still couldn't believe it. Tested out of almost every general education class, but chemistry. It had to be chemistry. She rolled her eyes at the memory as she furiously wrote down what the professor was trying to say in the most condensed way possible, but she still had no idea what in the world he was talking about. Not even the tutoring centers could help her. Seriously, what did she pay these people for if they couldn't do their jobs right?

A horrible snap rang in her ears, instantly cutting off her hardened concentration and making her cease her writing immediately. She hesitantly looked down, and saw her poor wooden pencil broken in half, looking just as sad as her grade in chemistry. The lead had been completely chipped off, and wood shavings littered her paper. At that moment, a loud curse word threatened to burst from her, but she only managed to stifle it down to a still audible grunt of intense aggravation. Now, something as little as a broken pencil wouldn't have normally been cause for her to lose her cool, but Elsa was already on a high level of stress and anxiety from this upcoming test, and after days of going without sleep, she was just about at her wits' end. Breaking her pencil and being unable to continue taking notes had nearly pushed her over the edge.

"Is there something you wish to share with the class, Ms. Elsa?" The professor sarcastically remarked as he glared at her over the rim of his glasses.

Elsa glared daggers back at him. This man had made her life a living hell ever since she signed up for the class, and not once had he bothered to explain the material to her in a way she could understand, thinking she was one of those kids who sat in the back and played on their phones all during lecture, not deserving any of his time to retell the lesson to them. But she wasn't, and he should have damn well knew that. Now she couldn't hold back anything anymore. Anna, sensing her sister's distress, tried to reach over to get her back to her senses, but there was nothing that could be done now. She could only glance away as Elsa stood up in a threatening manner, her anger obviously boiling over.

"Actually, professor…" She muttered in a griping tone. "I _do _have something to say."

Before anyone could blink, Elsa had gotten up on the top of her desk and started belting out:

"Fuck it all! Fuck it all! Don't give a shit anymore. Fuck it all, fuck it all. Flip that table, screw you all!"

Elsa proceeded to get down and flip her desk over, scattering her papers and supplies everywhere while continuing to sing as she walked out, "I won't take this bullshit anymore! I don't give a FUUUUUUCCCKKKKK! My grades never bothered me anyway."

And with that last line, Elsa stuck both of her middle fingers up in the air, and slammed the door behind her as she walked out. The room was left in dead silence. The professor was wide-eyed, his glasses barely staying on his face. Anna wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry while everyone else was silently applauding Elsa's brave performance. Finally, the professor cleared his throat as he attempted to regain his composure, but his voice was still trembling from the shock.

"C-Continuing on with the lecture…"

_Three weeks later…_

"So, Elsa, what'd you make on your exam?" Anna asked as she sat next to her sister at the computer, the both of them checking their final grades.

"I'm checking right now." Elsa responded as she searched for her name, but first she paused at Anna's to see what she made. 64%...not bad considering she just winged it. Her overall grade was a 72…barely average, though she didn't seem to mind. After seeing her sister's grade, Elsa scrolled down the list of names until she got to hers. She didn't even blink when she saw what she made: 52%, leaving her final grade at 68.9, which wasn't even close to what she had intended to get. Even after she had borrowed Anna's notes, she still bombed it. It was probably those damned buffer problems that threw her off. Oh well.

"Aw, too bad, Elsa. You were so close." Anna slung a sympathetic arm around her older sister. "Though…he probably would have curved it if you hadn't…you know…created a scene in the classroom."

Elsa just shrugged as she leaned back in her chair with a bored expression on her face. "Meh, fuck it all."

* * *

><p><strong>So, let's be honest here. Who else has said or wanted to say this while studying for exams? *raises hand shamelessly* Inspired by the Honest Finals Version video on Youtube. I highly recommend checking it out. And let me know if this needs to be rated M. Also...if one of you ever gets the bravery to pull off what Elsa did, please record it and send it to me. If you get in trouble, tell them that Kylink told you to do it XD I accept any and all liability. <strong>


End file.
